Live A Life
by Wana LightNight
Summary: Tepat ketika tubuhnya benar-benar telah tersudut diantara dinding dan sang penjahat, Hinata berpikir inilah akhir hidupnya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan ujung tajamnya samurai yang menyentuh pangkal hidungnya/Alternate Universe/I'm come back ;D


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis sambil menggigit telinga boneka kelincinya yang berbulu lembut saat mata polosnya dipaksa melihat ibu dan adiknya yang terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah segar. Lututnya gemetar karena ketakutan yang memuncak. Mata beningnya membulat melihat beberapa ekor ular berwarna hitam bergerak mendekati ibu dan adiknya kemudian melilit tubuh keduanya dengan sangat kencang.

Karena tak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya, si gadis berponi bernama Hinata, yang semula bersembunyi di balik tembok kini berlari dengan hati-hati dan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja makan.

Dari bawah meja makan, Hinata bisa melihat ayahnya yang berdiri kemudian berlari menerjang pria asing berpakaian serba hitam yang sudah membunuh ibu dan adiknya tersebut. Pria itu menoleh dengan cepat. Wajah pucat itu bukanlah milik manusia pada umumnya. Ia menampilkan seringai mengerikan yang Hinata tahu tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Gadis kecil itu terisak—dalam hati berteriak 'jangan!'. Dia hanya mampu melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa manakala benda tajam yang diayunkan oleh pria itu terhunus tepat di jantung ayahnya.

_Otou-san_… _Okaa-san_… Hanabi-_chan_…

Dengan satu tarikkan, benda yang merobek jantung ayah Hinata itu terlepas dari tubuh sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Menyisakan tubuhnya yang limbung kemudian jatuh dengan amat keras menghantam lantai.

"Kkh…"

Pria berambut hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Masih ada hawa manusia yang hidup selain dirinya di sini, ia bisa mencium hawa keberadaannya.

"Rupanya masih ada satu orang lagi yang bersembunyi."

Suara yang terkesan dingin itu tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran Hinata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat langkah-langkah besar pria itu semakin mendekat ke tempatnya bersembunyi. Tawanya yang meledak menggema memenuhi kediaman Hyuuga. Detak jam dinding di ruang keluarga seolah berhenti seiring dengan nafas memburu Hinata saat pria itu berdiri tepat di depan meja makan. Sedikit beringsut, Hinata menutup pandangannya ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah kental dan berbau anyir menetes pelan melalui ujung samurai sang pembunuh. Sesaat, Hinata merasa lega ketika pria tersebut mulai mundur—meninggalkan tempat di mana ia bersembunyi. Namun…

Braaaak!

"AAAAAAAAAA…!" gadis itu menjerit histeris begitu meja makan di atasnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Hingga kini, Hinata, tanpa perlindungan apapun, bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai menakutkan pria berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

Sang gadis mulai menangis, memohon ampunan agar ia dibiarkan hidup. "j-jangan… jangan bunuh aku," pintanya lirih.

Seringaian pria itu semakin lebar mendengar permintaan anak perempuan berambut pendek di hadapannya. Matanya berkilat tajam. Tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan, diangkatnya samurai yang semenjak tadi ia gunakan untuk membunuh anggota keluarga Hyuuga, diarahkannya pada gadis kecil yang gemetaran.

Sreeet!

Helaian rambut berwarna kebiruan melayang lembut di udara.

Matanya melebar. Senyum jahat di bibir pria itu sesaat tampak memudar ketika target yang dikenainya hanya angin kosong. Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah Hinata yang sempat menghindar, terguling ke sisi kanannya. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Menekan area tengkuknya yang terluka akibat terkena sabetan samurai barusan.

"Kau punya refleks yang bagus juga," komentar pria tersebut. Berbalik arah mendekati Hinata yang hanya bisa mundur saja.

Tepat ketika tubuhnya benar-benar telah tersudut diantara dinding dan sang penjahat, Hinata berpikir inilah akhir hidupnya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan ujung tajamnya samurai yang menyentuh pangkal hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba sirine khas mobil kepolisian terdengar dari arah depan rumahnya. Hinata membuka matanya tapi orang itu masih berada di tempatnya, sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana. Sekali lagi pria itu terkekeh mengerikan.

"Jiwamu adalah milikku. Kupastikan kau sendiri yang akan datang untuk menemuiku…" ujar pria tersebut. Lidahnya yang panjang terjulur keluar menjilati darah yang mengotori samurai-nya yang membuat Hinata kecil bergidik ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu berbalik berlari melompati jendela dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan tubuh gemetar juga kekacauan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian

Hinata dikejutkan oleh kabar kematian Tenten yang tiba-tiba. Di sekolah, Tenten merupakan sahabat dekat Hinata. Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu terkenal aktif di bidang olahraga. Saat salah satu guru di sekolahnya mengabarkan Tenten yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, Hinata tak mau percaya begitu saja. Tapi ketika ia menemukan sepucuk kertas di balik jendela kamarnya, Hinata tahu, mimpi buruknya baru saja dimulai. Luka yang diberikan orang itu terasa berdenyut.

_Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sahabat terdekatmu?_ _Yang berikutnya kau tunggu saja!_

Hinata menangis keras. Dua tahun belakangan ini ia sudah kehilangan lebih dari separuh orang-orang terdekatnya dan ia tak mau menambahnya lagi.

Teror ini semakin menakutkan. Awalnya Hinata berpikir ia bisa melupakan trauma yang dialaminya asalkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengukit-ungkit kembali tragedi di masa lalunya. Tapi **orang itu** seolah tidak mengharapkan Hinata hidup dengan tenang.

Memasuki usianya yang keenambelas, pria jahat itu malah semakin gencar melakukan terornya pada Hinata. Satu persatu orang terdekatnya terbunuh secara tidak wajar. Dan satu persatu pula dari orang yang mengenal Hinata, menjauhinya. _Hinata adalah gadis pembawa sial_. Julukan itu seolah melekat erat pada diri Hinata yang kesepian. Hingga saat ini, hanya terdapat tiga pelayan yang masih setia menemani Hinata di rumahnya yang besar.

"Hinata-_sama, _sebaiknya Anda segera tidur. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Kata-kata dari Ayame-_san _membuyarkan kegiatan Hinata yang semula tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan keluarga. Benar juga, ia terlalu terlarut dalam cerita petualangan pada buku yang dibacanya sampai-sampai lupa waktu. Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum pada Ayame sebelum memberi lipatan pada buku tersebut untuk dibaca kembali lain waktu dan menyimpannya di rak buku.

Sesampainya di kamar, matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel miliknya yang menyala. Hinata menyambarnya kemudian tersenyum lembut begitu tahu orang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat malam-malam begini adalah kekasihnya.

From: Sasuke-_kun_

_Sudah tidur?_

Hinata tak berniat untuk membalasnya karena berpikir Sasuke pasti sudah terlelap sekarang. Pesan itu dikirim beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepat ketika Hinata masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membacanya di perpustakaan keluarga. Dengan begitu, Hinata memilih beranjak dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka.

Hinata membasuh kedua tangannya dengan air. Pantulan wajahnya tampak jelas pada cermin di hadapannya. Terkadang, ia tertawa pelan begitu mengingat Sasuke. Besok kekasihnya itu pasti kesal bukan main karena ia tak membalas pesan darinya.

Air keran masih mengalir pelan. Hinata membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Begitu ia membuka mata dan kembali melihat cermin, Hinata sontak berteriak keras. Bukanlah air bersih yang dikeluarkan keran air yang semula digunakan oleh Hinata untuk mencuci muka, melainkan air berwarna merah pekat yang juga berbau amis. Kini, pantulan wajahnya di cermin adalah wajah Hinata yang berlumuran darah segar.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

.

_Jiwamu adalah milikku. Kupastikan kau sendiri yang akan datang untuk menemuiku…_

.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Guncangan keras di bahunya, menyadarkan Hinata. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tampak kebingungan menjelajahi seisi ruangan dan menemukan wajah Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

"Sasuke…_kun_?" bisik Hinata.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Tangannya yang hangat, bergerak. Meraih Hinata dan menyandarkannya pada bantal di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Mengusap dahi Hinata yang berkeringat dan membelai pipinya lembut.

Hinata mengangguk. "_a-arigatou_," ucapnya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke sudah melepaskan belaiannya di pipi Hinata. Hinata merasa tidak bebas bergerak saat Sasuke terus-menerus memandanginya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"_A-ano_…" Hinata mencoba berbicara sekarang. Ia yang semula tertunduk kali ini berani memandang Sasuke. "kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ a-ada di rumahku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Terdengar suara kursi yang bergeser. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. "aku langsung ke mari begitu pelayanmu menelpon kalau kau pingsan di kamar mandi," ujar Sasuke. Pemuda itu bahkan rela bolos dari sekolah karena ingin menemani Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri.

Hinata kembali menunduk. Bayangan akan kejadian menakutkan semalam kembali melintas di kepalanya. Gadis itu mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan erat. Takut. Ia sangat takut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hinata? Apa yang kau lihat malam itu?" desak Sasuke memandang mata sayu kekasihnya. "ceritakan padaku."

Hinata terlonjak atas kata-kata Sasuke. Tanpa rasa malu yang menjadi sifatnya, Hinata meraih tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dada pemuda tersebut. Pandangan mata Sasuke meneduh. Ia tahu Hinata sedang ada masalah. Dan yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu adalah Hinata bisa menceritakan apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Karena Sasuke bukanlah pria egois yang terus-menerus hanya menginginkan kebahagian dari Hinata. Suka duka Hinata, juga menjadi suka dukanya. Terkadang, berbagi masalah pun perlu agar orang kita cintai tidak terlalu terbebani masalahnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengusap lembut punggung Hinata, menenangkannya. Menyadarkannya kalau ia tidak sendirian di sini.

"A-aku takut…" Hinata berkata terbata di sela-sela tangisannya. "di-dia… dia kembali. Orang itu k-kembali, Sasuke-_kun_. D-dia… ingin membunuhku!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata?"

**To be continued**

Minna-_san…_miss me? Miss me? XD

Maafkan Wana yang selama ini gak pernah apdet fic lagi dan sekalinya post malah fic baru. Gimana ya…rencananya nulis buat apdetan fic2 Wana yang terlantar, eh idenya malah cerita ini.

Berhubung juga, bulan ini banyak libur dari kerja *liat kalender banyak warna merah* tapi tugas kuliah masih numpuk! Orz -_- Wana usahain buat apdet beberapa fic Wana yg terlantar

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pria jahat tsb? Bocorannya Wana mau bikin lemon Hinata ama pria tsb loh! Hehehehe #ditimpuk

Mind to review?


End file.
